1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to surgical tacks for use in securing mesh during a hernia repair procedure and, more particularly, to absorbable surgical tacks and insertion instruments.
2. Background of Related Art
During hernia repair surgery it is often necessary to affix a section of mesh over the herniated tissue. This is often accomplished through the use of staples or sutures or other affixation type means.
One method of affixing mesh to tissue is through the use of surgical screws or tacks. However, known tacks may have a traumatic distal end which causes damage to the hernia mesh and unnecessarily injures the tissue as the tack is being inserted. Furthermore, many of these tacks are not configured to be removed after they have been implanted in the patient. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an absorbable hernia tack capable of a traumatic insertion through mesh and into tissue and having sufficient tissue surface bearing area to solidly retain the mesh against the tissue.
It would also be desirable to have a hernia tack which is capable of being removed by means of the insertion tool.